After Midnight
by sushigirlali
Summary: Ben comes home earlier than expected to find Rey in a comprising position, not that she minds in the least… [Reylo] [ReyBen]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Summary:** Ben comes home earlier than expected to find Rey in a comprising position, not that she minds in the least…

 **Parings:** Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Continuity:** Modern AU

 **A/N:** This one-shot is dedicated to my girl, mrsvioletwrites over on Tumblr ?￢ﾝﾤ️ She sent me a couple tropes from an ask list and I got so inspired, y'all! This is pure smut with a side of sweetness! Enjoy!

* * *

 **After Midnight  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Ben entered his apartment with a relieved sigh, taking care not to make too much noise given the lateness of the hour. Bolting the front door behind him, he set his laptop and suitcase down in the living room before removing his black wool coat and gray scarf. Tossing the garments onto the giant leather recliner in the corner, Ben took a moment to stretch out his tired muscles.

Sitting on a transatlantic flight for ten hours was a bit uncomfortable for someone of his stature, but he didn't regret taking the redeye flight home. He'd much rather be here, exhausted, than spend one more minute abroad.

"I need food, beer, and a shower, in that order," he muttered, moving into the kitchen.

Flipping on the muted spot light above the sink, Ben dropped his keys on the counter, followed by his wallet and cell phone. He was off for the next few days, so he didn't bother plugging the device in. It would be nice to relax for once and not stress about the state of the office.

 _"_ _And if my phone dies, it'll be harder for Hux to track me down in the middle of my vacation…hmm, what's that?"_ A tinfoil covered plate caught his eye. Rey usually left the cooking to him, but she had a knack for baking sweets. Peeling a bright pink sticky note off the top, Ben held it up to the soft kitchen light.

 _Welcome home, Ben! I thought you might be hungry when you got in, so I made a fresh batch of cookies last night (chocolate chip, your favorite!). I already had a few, so help yourself! -Rey_

She'd drawn little hearts around her name, and Ben couldn't help but trace them. It'd been a bit of an adjustment at first, learning to live with another person, especially one so diametrically different from himself. Rey was generous and kind, a real do-gooder, where as he was more of a…well…

 _"_ _I think asshole is the operative word,"_ he thought with a self-deprecating smile, uncovering her thoughtful gift.

The cookies were a perfect golden brown, soft in the middle, and still warm to the touch. Deciding to skip the beer and grab some milk to pair with his midnight snack, Ben was reaching for the refrigerator door when an odd sound interrupted his thoughts.

"Oohhh!"

Ben spun around, facing the direction of the disturbance. _"What the hell?"_ A strangely familiar voice filled the formerly silent apartment, moaning and sighing like something out of a dream. _"Rey?"_

Listening intently for the source of the sweet litany, Ben realized with growing trepidation that the noises were coming from the end of the hall, past Rey's darkened bedroom and in the direction of his.

"No fucking way…" he whispered in disbelief.

They weren't a couple, not by any stretch of the imagination, but neither of them had dated anyone in the time they'd been living together either. Having fallen for the beautiful orphan within a week of knowing her, Ben simply wasn't interested in other women anymore. For Rey's part, however…

"Ohhh, yes! Right there!"

Stalking down the hallway before his brain could catch up with his heart, Ben didn't care that Rey had no way of knowing his true feelings, that he'd scarcely admitted them to himself. All he knew was that someone was fucking her in his bed and he had to put a stop to it.

"Oh my god! Ben!"

Nearly tripping over his own damn feet at the sound of his name on her lips, Ben froze in shock just inside the narrow doorway. He'd expected a man to be in the room with her, hell, maybe even another woman, but there was no one else in sight; just Rey.

"Ben!" she exclaimed, hazel orbs flaring at his abrupt appearance. A dozen or so candles were littered around the room, casting a lovely glow on her flushed features. "I—it's not what it looks like!"

Unable to form a coherent response, he stared at her in helpless amazement. She was a vision on his rumpled silk sheets, naked except for Ben's favorite red flannel button up. The oversized shirt hung open around her slim shoulders, framing Rey's high breasts and neatly trimmed thatch of curls to perfection.

"It's not?" Ben croaked with unconscious humor.

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like," she admitted huskily, squirming under his heated gaze.

The enticing twist of her hips drew his attention to the purple dildo between her thighs; the smooth object was inserted to the hilt, stretching her sensitive flesh wide.

"Fucking hell," he groaned, shifting his stance in an attempt to conceal his burgeoning erection.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Rey squeaked, gripping the sheets as she tried not to move. Judging by how slick she was, she'd been close to release before he'd walked into the room. "I thought you weren't getting home until tomorrow?"

"I caught an earlier flight," he said gruffly, not recognizing his own voice. "I missed yo—uh—I wanted to get home." She'd yet to cover her nakedness, so Ben was finding it increasingly difficult to measure his words. "Sorry, I've been up for hours, so…"

"I can see that," Rey said, regarding the bulge behind his fly with a curious expression.

"Right, sorry," Ben said again. "Should I turn around?"

"I think it's a little late for modesty, Ben," Rey said dryly, leaning back against the pile of pillows stacked behind her, "so you don't need to keep apologizing."

Threading a hand through his untidy hair, Ben was torn between throwing himself at her and making a run for it in case he was misreading the whole situation. She was temptation personified lying there, all tanned skin and long legs and rosy cheeks, but he was afraid to take a chance on her. Rey seemed remarkably comfortable with her sexuality, where as he…

"Say it."

Ben snapped to attention at her command. "What?"

"Whatever is rattling around in that brilliant brain of yours," Rey elaborated. "Say it."

"You think I'm brilliant?"

"Don't be facetious, Ben," she chastised.

"Were thinking about me?" he blurted out. "While you were touching yourself, I mean? I thought I heard my name, but I could've been mistaken. My flight was pretty rough and I haven't slept in—"

"Yes, I was," she affirmed, putting an end to his blathering.

"Oh, okay," he breathed, excited but still unsure. "Do you…think about me a lot?"

Rey just smiled coyly in answer, patting the space beside her. "Come here, Ben."

Stepping up to the massive king-sized bed with more confidence than he felt, Ben carefully sank onto the foot of the plush mattress. He couldn't believe this was happening…if anything was happening? He still wasn't sure that this was reality and not a particularly vivid dream.

"Ben," Rey said in exasperation, crooking a slim finger to invite him closer. "I won't bite. Well, I will, but only if you want me to."

Bolstered by her flirtatious comment, Ben slowly closed the distance between them, giving her ample time to change her mind. "What do you want?" he whispered when he was kneeling in front of her at last. "Say it."

"You," she replied simply, biting her lip in the first showing of insecurity he'd seen from her tonight.

"Okay, but I—"

"Touch me, Ben, please," Rey implored, spreading her legs wider.

"Rey, wait," he groaned, trying to maintain control, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Don't you want me too?" she stared up at him uncertainly.

Shaking his head as he reached out to comfort her, Ben gently took her hands in his. "No, it's not that. It's just…I've never done this before," he confessed.

"Used a dildo?" Rey said, looking relieved. "Here, I can help you—"

"No," he gulped, shuddering as she placed his fingers around the base of the slippery toy. "Rey, I'm a virgin."

"What?" she gaped. "But you're 34 years old!"

Ben felt his face heat at her blatant incredulity. "I wasn't good looking or popular growing up—don't give me that look, it's true—so I mostly kept to myself," he explained, trying to concentrate on what he was saying and not Rey's weeping core. "By the time I was through grad school and interested in dating, I found that I was completely without the requisite skills to pursue anyone. And then two years ago, just when I'd gotten used to the idea of being alone forever, I met you."

"Me?" Rey murmured, shifting restlessly on the coverlet.

Taking the hint, Ben tightened his grip on the dildo locked deep inside her, cautiously pulling it out a couple inches before feeding it back in. "You," he said distractedly, trying to gauge her reaction as his inexperienced fingers fluttered around her. "I've wanted you since the first moment we met."

"I wanted you too!" she gasped in return.

Emboldened by her admission, Ben pushed aside his self-doubt, his worry, wanting nothing more than to please her. "Am I doing this right? Tell me what you need."

"Move a little to the right—yes! There!" Rey gasped, arching her back.

"You're so beautiful," he praised, mesmerized by her undulating body.

"Ben! I need—I—"

"Anything," he swore, pushing a few strands of sable hair out of her face.

"Touch me here," she begged, covering his free hand with hers and dragging it down to her swollen nub.

"Like this?" Ben carefully circled her clitoris, becoming bolder by the minute as she writhed under his ministrations.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please!" Rey whimpered, gripping his sheets hard enough to rip them.

"I've got you, sweetheart," Ben reassured her, screwing the dildo in and out of her sopping flesh with one hand while he briskly strummed her button with the other. "I've got you, I love you. Just let go. Now!"

"Ben?! Oh my—Ben!" she screamed his name as she came undone at last, panting and crying from the force of her orgasm.

Awed by his lover's response, Ben gathered her close, gently rocking her until she quieted. Making love to her was beyond any dream, any fantasy; Rey knew exactly what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to demand it.

 _"_ _Good thing one of us knows what they're doing,"_ he thought drolly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Ben?" she said, tugging on his longish hair to gain his attention.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you flip over?" she pushed at his broad shoulders for emphasis.

"Shit, I'm sorry! Am I crushing you?" Ben quickly rolled onto his back, cursing his size.

"Don't be silly," Rey laughed, sitting up as she removed the dildo. Leaning down to place the sticky object on a hand towel beside the bed, she sent him a saucy wink over her shoulder. "But I do need you to take your clothes off now."

"What?"

Returning to his side with a playful smirk, Rey ran her hands over his firm chest, slowly pulling his long-sleeved knit shirt over his head. When the full expanse of his chiseled torso was revealed to her, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to fuck your brains out, Ben Solo. Now strip!"

Unfastening his jeans and tugging them down his hips in less than ten seconds, Ben comically realized that he had never moved so fast in his life. Where was this kind of drive when his father had wanted him to try out for sports in high school or work part-time at his shipping company over the summer?

"No, don't move," Rey ordered when he made to stand up, shedding his shirt and tossing it over her shoulder.

"But, Rey, my pants—"

"Let me," she said, slipping her small hands into the waistband of his jeans. "Up."

Bemusedly lifting his hips off the bed, Ben watched as she went to work. The fabric was thick and more than a little difficult to remove at this angle, but after a few solid yanks, he was free.

"My briefs—"

"Let me," Rey said again, lowering her cheek to nuzzle against his throbbing erection. She seemed to delight in every tremor that racked his body, taking her time now where she had been hasty before.

"Fuck!" Ben yelped as she stimulated him through his underwear for several long moments, half wondering if the thin material was going to tear under the strain of his hardness.

"Mmmhmm," she agreed, teeth latching onto the edge of the skimpy black cotton at last. Looking up at him from under her lashes, Rey towed the garment down his hips and across his thighs before pulling them free altogether.

Gritting his teeth as she stared at him in awe, Ben tried not to freeze up. The last person to see him without his clothes on was his mother. He'd been ten and had chicken pox at the time, but still…

"You're a work of art, Ben," Rey crooned, stroking every inch of skin that she could reach.

Blushing at her outlandish compliment, Ben leaned into her touch. "Kiss me," he muttered, needing the intimate contact more than he needed his next breath.

Her gaze softened at his request, still passionate, but loving too. "Okay, Ben."

Electricity raced up his spine at the first press of her lips to his, making him gasp. Despite his innocence, Ben knew that the chemistry churning between them was real, that this was something special to both of them. And that knowledge gave him the courage to ask for more.

"Make love to me," he breathed as their kiss went on and on.

Smiling against his lips, Rey grasped his member, pumping him from base to tip over and over again. The pressure felt heavenly, but all at once he recognized his mistake.

"Wait," he said sheepishly, stalling her hand. "I can't, I—I don't know how long I'm going to last. Please, I need to be inside you before I explode."

It took a lot to admit such a thing, especially for someone as closed off as him, but Ben knew that Rey was worthy of his trust, that she'd never judge him.

"Whatever you want," she said sweetly, "I want you to enjoy this."

Tensing as she straddled his lap, Ben stared at the place where their bodies connected, eagerly anticipating the final event. But just as Rey brought the head of his penis to her entrance, she hesitated.

"You want this, right?" Rey asked earnestly. "I'm not forcing you to have sex with me when you're not ready for it…?"

"No!" Ben shouted. "I mean yes! Yes, I want this. I want you. Rey, please!"

"Oh, thank god," she said so solemnly that he almost laughed out loud.

But then she was sinking down onto his thick cock and Ben could barely remember his own name, let alone focus on anything besides the feeling of her sultry sheath enveloping him. "Shit! You're so tight!"

"And you're huge!" she moaned, taking him in inch by agonizing inch.

"We can stop—"

"Not on your life, Ben Solo!" Rey growled, bracing her hands on his defined pectorals for leverage.

Staying still was the most difficult thing Ben had ever done, but he could tell that Rey needed time to get used to him. Given his height and build, he'd always had to pull his punches, so there was no way in hell that he was going to risk hurting the woman he loved by being impatient now.

"I'm alright," Rey assured him, sensing his disquiet. "I haven't been with anyone since before I met you, so I'm a little out of practice."

Ben raised his eyebrows at that, remembering the toy he'd used to bring her to orgasm less than ten minutes ago.

"And marital aids don't count, so you can wipe that smug look off your face," she said archly.

"Hey, I didn't say any—ahh!" The sudden jerk of her hips brought him back down to earth. "Fuck, Rey!" Gripping her waist as she began moving over him, Ben struggled not to shatter on the spot.

"Is this okay?" Rey panted. "Slower? Faster?"

"If you go any faster, I'm going to come," he said bluntly. "I'm sorry, Rey, I can't—"

"Shh," she held a calloused finger to his soft lips, "take what you need."

Accepting her selfless invitation, Ben flipped their positions, piercing her drenched heat in long, hard strokes. "How do I compare to your little toy?" he rumbled, reaching between them to massage her clitoris like she had showed him.

"Ben!" Rey shrieked, blunt nails biting into his hard arms as he slammed into her.

"Rey, I'm going to—I'm—" he rasped as the pleasure of possessing her built and built, making him blind to everything except the exceptional woman moving under him.

"Me too! Oh, Ben!"

He shivered as she met him thrust for thrust, contracting around him like a vise. Unable to hold back the inevitable any longer, Ben pushed as deep as he could get, spilling his seed with a roar of satisfaction. "Rey!" he groaned harshly, nearly blacking out from the flood of physical and emotional fulfillment…

"…Ben?"

It took a few minutes to realize that Rey was calling his name, but eventually he cracked his misty eyes open to look at her.

"I thought I'd killed you for a second there," she teased, tenderly caressing his pale face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he grinned, hugging her. "Did you…?"

"Oh, yeah," she giggled, peppering him with kisses.

"Good," Ben said, relieved that he hadn't blown their first time together.

"I love you too, by the way," Rey said, smiling at his shock. "What? You said it before, and I just wanted to—"

Tears pricked his eyes as he crushed her against him. "I didn't even realize I said it, but it's true," he confirmed in a rush. "I love you, Rey."

"I know." Rey snuggled close, sighing as he trailed his fingers up and down her back.

"Rey?" Ben stiffened as something occurred to him. "Are you on the pill?"

"I am," she frowned, pulling back. "Don't you want kids?"

"With you? Yeah, eventually. But maybe we should go on a date first?" Ben relaxed as the idea grew on him. "You know, to set a good example for the kids."

Rey glared at him for a moment before ruining the façade and cracking a wide smile. "A date, huh?"

"Your treat," he smirked. "I gave you my virginity, so the least you can do is take me out to dinner."

"I can't fight that logic," she replied demurely. "When do you have to go back to work?"

"Not for a few days."

"Lucky me," she leered.

"Lucky _us_ ," Ben emphasized, lifting up against her.

"Lucky us," Rey echoed as he hardened inside her again.

They didn't leave the bed for several days after that, but on their third evening together, Rey finally took Ben out on their first date. And the rest, as they say, is history.

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** It was such a blast to write Ben as the shy virgin instead of Rey! Let me know what you think, friends! Don't forget to check out all my other stories too :D


End file.
